Siempre
by Jackeline762
Summary: ¿No han notado lo repetitiva que es la vida a veces?Siempre las mismas cosas de la misma manera,ya es algo rutinario ¿Y no les ha pasado que a veces lo repetitivo es la forma de ocultar sus sentimientos? Hacer las mismas cosas para que estar cerca de esa persona sin que descubra tus emociones,intentar tapar con una máscara de alegría toda la tristeza que sientes... Yaoi/ T-Cest
1. Siempre Repetitivo

**Hola! **

**Advertencia: La verdad si suena estraña esa palabra, intenten decirla rapido varias veces... Pero bueno, **

**primero que nada tengo que advertir que esto es YAOI/T-CEST si no te gusta no lo leas**

**Segundo: no tengo imaginación para seguir con las otras dos historias y ya estoy empezando con una tercera, pronto terminaré mis dos historias y si quieren que siga esta solo diganme :)**

**Bueno sin mas, disfruten:**

Otra vez la misma rutina, la misma tortura que con tanto esfuerzo disimulaba no importarle, **siempre** el mismo

-Ho-hola April- Con notorio sonrojo y nerviosismo, que repentinamente desaparece al ver al otro humano

-Jones...- **Si****empre** de forma desafiante y con un tono de enojo mezclado, mientras el otro le respondía de la misma manera:

-Donatello...- Y claro, como **siempre** la pelirroja no estaba enterada nunca de la rivalidad, ella solo saludaba a todos, entrenaba un rato con Splinter, después se despedía cuando los Hamato iban de patrujalle y ella decidía no ir y finalmente los recibía cuando llegaban, y **siempre** de la misma forma:

Abrazando a Donatello... Matando de celos no solo a Casey sino a él también, aunque claro, **siempre** fingiendo su faceta de idiota.

Lástima que este día no era la excepción, en cuanto apareció el sonrojo en la cara de Donatello, fue cuando mas empezó a apretar su trozo de pizza, y cada segundo que el sonrojo aumentaba, también lo hacía la fuerza que aplicaba, aplastando al pobre trozo entre sus manos...

... Otra lástima, era que él no lo pudo disimular...

-Cuidado con la pizza, enano- **Si****empre** la misma reprimenda, mientras trataba de apartar la vista de la conversación tan animada que se dirija al laboratorio y se encerraba allí, **siempre** durante horas hasta que tuvieran que salir...

Y como **siempre** Casey Jones iba detrás de ellos, pero se terminaba aburriendo de tanto nosé que científico, y se sale para ir con Raphael... Dejando, como **siempre**, a un Donatello muy feliz y a solas con su "princesa"...

...Pero la rutina no llega hasta ahí, **siempre **que Jones sale, el camina muy "tranquilamente" (pasando de caminar rápido, a un trote, y luego a una carrera) hasta el laboratorio (sin olvidar la espaturrada pizza que llevaba entre las manos, la cual ni loco iba hasta allá sin ella) **siempre** olvidando tocar la puerta, y abriéndola lo más rápido posible y, como **siempre**, encontrando a su amiga de cabello tan naranja como su bandana, sentada en el escritorio de su hermano, y encontrando a este en la silla delante del escritorio repleto de quien sabe cuantos inventos que terminan (o terminarán) por explotar... Y claro, encontrado en la cara de Donatello una leve impresión de estar deseando que se esfumara y que los dejara solos otra vez... Pero eso no va a pasar, y con la vista fija en la cara que le dedicaba su hermano, formó otra de sus brillantes sonrisas, entrando y llamando la atención de los que también estaban ahí, **siempre** de la misma manera: Hablar tan fuerte, pero sin gritar, decir cosas incoherentes por no saber que decir y acercándose hasta quedar entre el mutante y la chica, algo así para que no hicieran ningún tipo de contacto, ni síquiera visual ... Solo para asegurarse (como **siempre**) de que le prestaran atención a él... Solo para asegurarse de que toda la atención de ellos estuviera en él y sólo en el... Mas específicamente, para que la atención de Donatello estuviera en él y solo en él...

Y tras un par de horas de forzadas risas y sonrisas, sale de ahí sin dar sospecha de las verdaderas intenciones por las que entró, quedando como **siempre** como el bobo sin oficio que solo quiere pasar el rato.

Y por supuesto su labor iba mas lejos, si creyeron que el era solo un Dr. Bromastein come pizza que nunca piensa, pues déjenme aconsejarles que la próxima no juzguen a un libro por su portada, a veces para conocer a alguien como **realmente** es, debes tomarte días, meses, años, décadas o cuanto logres vivir, ya que ni siquiera la persona misma se conoce del todo...

Durante el patrujalle puede pasar lo que sea, pero **siempre** logra que sea repetivo, ya conocen las maniobras de sus enemigos, ya llevan cerca de un año peleando contra ellos, pero el que logren combatir esas maniobras es otro tema...

**Siempre** pasan por pelear contra varios mutantes, pelear contra Razhar o Fishface o ir en busca de Karai (que como **siempre** sigue siendo el amor platónico de Leonardo) o pelear incluso contra el mismo Shredder. Eso por el lado del clan del Pie, cuando es con los krangs podemos decir que **siempre** hay máquinas extrañas, que hacen cosas extrañas, también robots que no saben hablar bien el idioma, y que poseen alienígenas amorfos de otra dimensión... Aunque a ustedes aun le cueste creerlo, para los Hamato ya es muy repetitivo.

Después del patrujalle, como **siempre**, vuelven a la alcantarilla, y como dije antes, los saludan Casey y April, April **siempre** abranzando a Donatello y también **siempre** que pasa esa escena, él solo la pasa de largo y aprieta sus manos con fuerza en forma de puño, pensando en las ganas de romperle la nariz a su amiga, pero también recordando que era su amiga y contando las miles de veces que él le salvo la vida junto con sus hermanos...

Y hablando de sus hermanos, puedo mencionar que Leonardo como **siempre** antes y después del patrujalle, enciende el televisor, ezperanzado de ver algún episodio de Space Heroes, para poder repitir los diálogos del capitán Ryan, y admirarlo como toda una fangirl.

En cuanto a Raphael, el **siempre** tiene las mismas actividades, como es, golpear al pobre saco en busca de descargar su enojo, pero como **siempre** descargándolo en él, después pasa a sentarse en algún puff de la guarida con una revista o cómic o algo para mayores de 18, sentándose a leerlo a la vez que se burla de su hermano de banda azul y del programa que tan entusiasmado ve... En resumen, ellos son tan rutinarios que nunca lo notan a él, pero no le importa mucho, ya que él, mejor que nadie sabe como llamar la atención de sus hermanos cada vez que quiere, pero en esos momentos le importaba mas la atención de su hermano de morado.

Ya después de haber pasado un buen rato con los dos humanos, estos se fueron de la guarida para volver como **siempre** y sin falta al día siguiente y a la misma hora...

Y claro, durante la despedida Donatello abraza a April, volviendo otra vez los sonrojos y las muy discretas miradas furtivas y celosas de él, para reemplazarlas con una enorme sonrisa llena de pizza a mas no poder, todo eso sabiendo que mañana como **siempre** volvería a aplicar su actuación a la misma cuando llegaran otra vez sus dos amigos...

Después de las despedidas y de haber comido la cena, que **siempre** le toca a su hermano Leonardo, se dedica a ir al laboratorio de Donatello, con un poco mas de comida, ya sea pizza, helado, tallarines, o si no queda comida, siempre puede contar con su tierno gatito hecho de helado, que se la pasa encerrado en el refrigerador, y cada vez que él abre el dicho refrigerador es para lamer al gato, pero no nos desviemos del tema...

Ya al entrar al laboratorio con lo que sea que tenga para comer, se dedica a ver lo que hace su hermano, o mas bien se dedica a ver a su hermano, se queda escuchándolo hablar en un idioma que solo Donnie conoce o lo escucha hablar en voz baja sobre April, **siempre** poniéndolo celoso a mas no poder y haciendo que se coma mas rápido lo tenga en las manos para ocultar sus celos, aunque sabe muy bien que algún día no va hacer una mirada furtiva o una pizza esparramada lo que se le escape... Pero ya lleva unos cuantos años escondiendo ese pequeño secreto y cuando se le escapa algo que no logró disimular tiene la respuesta perfecta para eso, respuesta a la cual sus hermanos ya están mas que acostumbrados y ya deciden dejar de preguntar por sus acciones, ya saben la respuesta a cada cosa que él dice o hace, incluso piensan que ya lo conocen a cien por ciento, ya saben de lo repetitivo que es, pero...

...¿No será que lo repetitivo es su actuación?...

Después de estar un par de horas mas encerrado felizmente a solas con su hermano, él decide irse para cepillarse los dientes y alistarse para dormir, para que después de unas horas, ya seguro de que Donatello también se durmió, poder ir a su habitación con la excusa de otra pesadilla causada por Shredder, y así dormir con el genio hasta la mañana en donde es levantado por su hermano para que vaya a hacer el desayuno, que como **siempre **le toca a él hacerlo.

Ya una vez levantado de la cama y lo suficientemente despierto para hacer la comida, hace algún platillo combinado con pizza, y se lo da a sus hermanos para que prueben esa extraña creación, les da a Raphael y Leonardo, pero a Donatello y Splinter siempre les da el platillo favorito de cada uno:

Omelette de queso para Splinter

Waffles con jarabe para Donatello

Y siempre que Raphael le pregunta:

-¿Por que **siempre** nos pones a mi y a Leo algo con pizza, mientras a Donnie **siempre** le das lo que quiere?-

-Ahhh... Raph, se dice: 'a Leo y a mi- Le corrige Donatello mientras come muy augusto los waffles, escuchando lo que responde su hermano

-Eso solo se dice para ser cortés con la persona- Voltea hacia Leonardo con cara burlona y este solo se limita a ignorar el comentario mientras intenta comer la abominación de pizza que, en este caso, tiene chile

En tanto, él **siempre** le responde de la misma manera:

-Es que Donnie no es un búfalo viejo- Empieza a correr siendo perseguido por Raphael, mientras el sensei solo come sus Omelettes, Leonardo la cosa extraña que no se debería considerar comida y Donatello sus waffles, mientras Michelangelo corre por su vida con una sonrisa en el rostro por el chiste y ganas de lloraren su corazón por pensar en su amor no correspondido... Jamás correspondido...

...¿Ya les dije que esto pasa **siempre**?...

**Gracias por leer!**

**La pareja final va a ser MikeyxRaph pero yaverán como se desenvuelve la historia, claro si es que quieren que la siga**

**Me gusto hacer esta historia, me gusto el resultado ¿Ustedes que opinan? **

**Ya saben que hacer, dejenme un review! ; )**

**Bye**


	2. Siempre Celoso

Se concentra tanto como puede, pero su mente es tan masoquista que no lo deja, solo piensa en **él**, en su hermano..

Odia a su cerebro.

Normalmente el corazón es el cursi, mientras que el cerebro es el inteligente, los dos se pelean... Pero en su caso, tanto el cerebro como el corazón lo odian por igual, si no fuera así no tendría ese sentimiento...

Sentimiento que, si no es culpa del corazon o el cerebro, tampoco es él, entomces debía ser de Michelangelo... O al menos eso es lo que se dice... En un extraño intento por no sentirse tan culpable, tan enfermo, tan imbécil, tan... Muchas cosas mas que le dirían sus hermanos y sensei si supieran... Muchas cosas más que se dijo a si mismo cuando descubrió aquel sentimiento... Cuando por primera vez se le subieron los colores a la cara porque Michelangelo lo había abrazado... Según él, el menor tuvo la culpa de que surgiera ese sentimiento, pero... Aceptemoslo, nada de eso es culpa de Michelangelo... De hecho ni idea tenía de lo pasaba, solo lo hacía como amor de hermanos y ya...Nunca se imaginaría que su corazón se fijaría en **él **y solo en **él**...

"_Esperalo..._" Se repite mentalmente mientras 'lee' una revista, porque en realidad solo tiene los ojos en ella esperando a que su hermano le lance otro globo de agua, como siempre lo hace... Pero esta vez no llega el globo, se extraña y deja de 'leer' para voltearse y ver que no hay nadie donde debería estar Micelangelo. Solo hay un puesto vacío, y eso lo extraña un poco aparte de alegrarlo lógicamente

-Bobonardo ¿sabes en donde esta el enano?- Pero como era de esperarse, siempre a esa hora, Leonardo esta pegado al televisor viendo como toda una fangirl 'Space Heroes' repitiendo las frases del capitán Rayn, a la vez que parece estarse derritiendo por él...Así que solo deja la revista de lado, se levanta y con algo de... ¿enojo? camina hasta el laboratorio. Y al llegar encuentra la puerta entreabierta y logra ver a Michelangelo sentado en el escritorio de su otro hermano mientras esta en la laptop casera hecha por él y mientras Michelangelo tiene una olla con un cucharón, el cual lo va metiendo en la olla y lo saca dándole al de banda morada "_como si fuera un bebé_" piensa mas enojado y un poco (casi estallando) celoso, ya que como todos sabemos el amor (si se le puede considerar amor por lo que pasa) es el sentimiento en el que parece que tu cerebro se larga de tu cabeza y deja encargado a tu...hígado, si no lo creen, piensen en las idioteces que han dicho o echo frente a esa persona y me creerán, idioteces que nisiquiera el se ha salvado, pero el caso ahora es que con el amor, también viene ese otro sentimiento que te hace casi un asesino, sentimiento conocido como celos...

-Wow cerebrito! Me sorprendes!- Dice entrando en el laboratoratorio, ocultando sus celos... Sus odiosos y enfermos celos...

-¿De que hablas?- Le pregunta Michelangelo, el supuesto culpable de ese enfermizo amor, a lo le responde sin verlo

-Hablo de que por primera vez, no estas parado en la entrada como idiota esperando a que llegue April- Le dice haciendo el esfuerzo de no darle una cara de psicópata celoso a Donatello...

Pero si alguno de los dos hubiera visto a Michelangelo se habría dado cuenta de como la cara se le ensombreció al nombrar a April... Quizás el no sea el único con un sentimiento enfermo acompañado de celos aun más enfermos...

-¡Cierto!- Y con eso Donatello sale corriendo fuera del lugar para quedarse parado (justo como dijo) con cara de idiota enamorado en la entrada, dejándolos solos

-¿Que es eso?- Le pregunta atreviéndose a verlo, y como ya acostumbrado, sonrojándose por los pensamientos que pasan por su enferma cabeza

-¡Chizza!- Le responde cambiando su ensombrecida cara por una sonrisa, a la vez que levanta la olla, lo que hace que un poco del contenido caiga al piso

-¿Chizza?- Ve que se baja del escritorio y mete el cucharón el la olla para después sacarlo y ofrecerle que lo pruebe, el acepta un tanto desconfiado, y con razón ya que al probarlo, rápidamente lo escupe al piso

-¡¿Que demonios es eso?!-

-¿Tan mal sabe?- Le pregunta con su típico tono de inocencia, luego lo prueba y mira confuso a Raphael

-Solo es chile con pizza, ¿No sabe a eso?-

Hace una mueca de asco -¡Sabe a vómito!- Cada vez que lo escucha hablar más rojo se pone, y decide salir de allí, Michelangelo tambien se sale y se dirije a la cocina, para despues ir a donde se encuentra Raphael otra vez con la revista en manos, la cual vuelve a dejar de lado al ver a su hermano con una caja de pizza

-¿Que pasó con la cizza o como sea que se llame?-

-Es chizza. Esta en la nevera porque será lo que desayunemos mañana-

-Claro que no- Le responden al unisono Leonardo (viendo el televisor) y Raphael.

-¿Que no estas viendo Space bobos?-Le pregunta a Leonardo, ya que la respuesta los dejo algo sorprendidos, puesto que en ese momento están pasando el programa, pero no recibió respuesta, mira hacia los torniquetes y en ese momento entran April y Casey, y también en ese momento se repite la misma escena:

-Hola April- Con notorio sonrojo y nerviosismo, que repentinamente desaparece al ver al otro humano

-Jones...-De forma desafiante y con un tono de enojo mezclado, mientras el otro le respondía de la misma manera:

-Donatello...- Deja de ver la tan repetitiva escena y voltea hacia Mikey el cual sigue viendo a la vez que aplasta el trozo de pizza que tiene en la mano

Vio como, entre más rojo se pone Dontallo, más aprieta el trozo de pizza, y cada segundo que el sonrojo aumentaba, también lo hacía la fuerza que aplicaba aplastando al pobre trozo entre sus manos...

-Cuidado con la pizza enano- No es la primera vez que le dice eso, le parece extraño que casi siempre que Donnie saluda a April, el de naranja siempre tiene el ceño fruncido y la pobre comida que tiene en la mano queda espaturrada, pero nunca le presta mucha atención, prefiere no hacerlo para no caer aun mas en el enamoramiento, prefiere seguir con la rutina de hacerle 'bulling' como ha empezado a decirle Michelangelo, pero el siempre le dice que se lo busca por andar con las bromas, y de un momento a otro pasan de las palabras a los golpes, mas bien, él pasa de las palabras los golpes y Michelangelo pasa de las palabras a la huida... Total que cada vez que inician esa discusión, el ganador siempre es él, pero bueno no cambiemos de tema.

Después de la llegada de los dos adolescentes humanos, April se va con Donnie al igual que Casey, pero este después de unos minutos sale cansado de tanta ciencia y acompaña a Raphael, esto en el fondo lo agradece, ya que le deja olvidarse por unas horas de lo enfermo que es, es como ayudarlo a controlar los obsesivos y también enfermos celos que tiene...Lástima que ni siquiera Casey puede hacer que los olvide del todo, y menos cuando ve al causante de sus sentimientos, irse con la comida espaturrada al laboratorio... Esas son las ocasiones en las que mas autocontrol tiene, pero como hablamos de él, ese autocontrol es casi inexistente y ahí es cuando saca de la nada, fuerzas para aguantar, al menos hasta la hora del patrullaje...

Durante el patrujalle puede pasar lo que sea, y después de pelear contra unos cuantos Robot-Pies, o contra Fishface, Razhar, o ir en busca de Karai o Miwa o como quiera que se llame, ya que honestamente ya no sabe como llamarle, pero que aun así, el tener que pelear contra alguien, lo ayuda a desahogar la furia normal que tiene y la furia que le causa esos dos sentimientos... Lamentablemente la vida suya y de sus hermanos corre peligro, asi que no puede desahogarse al 100% y menos si en el fondo se anda preocupa do tanto por su hermanito menor...

Después del patrujalle, vuelven a la alcantarilla, y si los dos humanos decidían no ir con ellos, entonces los saludaban cuando llegaban, el solo dice 'hola' y se va por tercera vez en el día, al sillón para tomar, por tercera vez también, la revista y tratar de concentrarse en ella, mientras Leonardo se pone otra vez con la televisión a ver los episodios de sus programa, episodios que ya pasaron antes, pero igual los ve.

Y como tercera vez en el día, Michelangelo se sienta en el suelo al lado de Leonardo, provocando otra vez los extraños celos, pero como siempre olcultandolo como mejor puede

Ya después de haber pasado un buen rato con los dos humanos, estos se fueron de la guarida para volver como siempre y sin falta al día siguiente y a la misma hora...Y como si fuera una costumbre, volvio a ver a Michelangelo durante la despedida de Donnie y April, y vio como este seguía con el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puño, de alguna manera le da celos esa imagen de su hermano, pero después ve que se mete una rebana de pizza a la boca y sonrie, es raro muy raro... Y los celos aumentan, pero le da igual, ya que no es cosa suya, es de su enfermo corazón, que por alguna razón le gusta hacerlo sufrir...

Después de las despedidas y de haber cenado, se dedica a ir a la maquina de pinball pero no puede evitar ver al de banda naranja dirijirse al laboratorio de Donatello, con un poco mas de comida, ya sea pizza, helado, tallarines, o con el gatito hecho de helado.

Después de estar un par de horas haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para romper el récord de Leonardo en la máquina, decide rendirse e ir a cepillarse los dientes y alistarse para dormir.

Y a la mañana ocurre lo mismo que pasa cuando a Mikey le toca cocinar:

Omelette de queso para Splinter

Waffles con jarabe para Donatello

Una cosa extraña para él

Otra cosa extraña para Leonardo

Y siempre que le pregunta:

-¿Por que siempre nos pones a mi y a Leo algo con pizza, mientras a Donnie siempre le das lo que quiere?-

-Ahhh... Raph, se dice: 'a Leo y a mi'- Le corrige Donatello mientras come muy augusto los waffles, escuchando lo que responde su hermano

-Eso solo se dice para ser cortés con la persona- Voltea hacia Leonardo con cara burlona y este solo se limita a ignorar el comentario mientras intenta comer la abominación de pizza con chile

En tanto Michelangelo siempre le responde de la misma manera:

-Donnie no es un búfalo viejo- Y Empieza a correr siendo perseguido por Raphael, mientras el sensei solo come sus Omelettes, Leonardo la cosa extraña que no se debería considerar comida y Donatello sus waffles, mientras Raphael corre detrás de Michelangelo, con notable enojo en el rostro acompañado con un ligero rubor, enojo no precisamente por el comentario de su hermano, mas bien enojo causado por el claro favoritismo... y con odio hacia si mismo por pensar en su enfermemizo amor no correspondido... Según él, Jámas correspondido...

...Celos...¿Que se le va hacer?...

**Gracias por leer!**

**No tengo nada que decir...Así que dejenme un comentario haber que tal les pareció : )**

**Bye**


	3. ¡AVISO!

**No sé si me recordarán...Emmm, soy la de las mil historias incompletas y que se desapareció por quien sabe cuantos meses...**

_**Sorry**_

**Pero han pasado bastante cosas últimamente (nada personal, ni poblemas familiares; mas bien problemas con el instituto/ colegio o como quieran llamarle) y no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, de verdad odio hacer un aviso para decir que no tengo tiempo pero creo que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y a quien le gusta este fic debe ser que le pasará**

**¿Continuará o...Se terminó?**

**Pues...SI CONTINUARÁ, Eso era todo lo que querían oír ¿verdad? Lo voy a terminar, pero va a tardar un poco, antes de pueda volver a publicar un chapter**

**Sin embargo para esta historia de _"Siempre" _tengo pensado borrar el segundo chapter, ¿Por qué el segundo? Porque la idea que tengo pensada se desvía a penas empieza el segundo capítulo  
**

**Y bueno nada más que una tonelada y media de paciencia y de****_ Lo Siento_**** por dejar esto del Fanfiction algo olvidado**

**Voy a poner un aviso como este en cada una de mis historias que tengan más de un capítulo, y posiblemente deje este aviso una semana o un poco más**

**Bye!**


End file.
